Omnitrix (ST10)
"It started when an alien device did what it did..." "Shut up, Ben." The Omnitrix is a watch-like device in Stranger Things 10 used by Ben. On the first day of Ben's road trip in the summer of 1981, Ben acquired the Omnitrix after it latched onto his wrist. The device is a portable library of intergalactic (and now interdimensional) alien DNA, and can allow the wearer to alter their DNA at will and transform into a variety of life forms. Appearance In the first form that Ben encountered, the Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey (or black) dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape (the intergalactic "peace" symbol, also on Plumber's Badges and Galvan Prime) on it. When Ben selects his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. After Eleven tampered with the Omnitrix, the device recalibrated and took on the appearance of a calculator watch-like design, primarily black with dark grey buttons and a large "monitor". Origin The device was created by Azmuth as a means of promoting peace and acceptance throughout the galaxy. When news of it reached Vilgax, who sought to use it for his own personal gain in taking over the universe, Azmuth ejected the Omnitrix into space. By sheer luck, it ended up in Ben's hands. Presently in 1985, Ben continues to wield the Omnitrix against alien threats and Earth-based threats... and now against the evils brought about by the Upside Down. Features * The Omnitrix mainly allows for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. * The Omnitrix has a built in DNA scanner. * The Omnitrix has a quick change feature. * The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. * The Omnitrix is waterproof. * The Omnitrix has radio communication features and can access radio stations from space. * The Omnitrix has a unique, personalized feature that Ben unknowingly added himself. Should Ben die, the Omnitrix will eject a unique DNA sample of Ben into the nearest life-form. This unique DNA sample retains all of Ben's genetic data and also contains his mind. The Omnitrix will also latch onto the wearer with Ben's DNA and allow Ben to enter the mind of the life-form up until he is revived. Modes Each mode is color-coded on the Omnitrix's face/monitor. * Active Mode (Green) * Recharge Mode (Red) * DNA Scanner (Yellow) * Self-Destruct Mode (Orange) * Universal Translator (Green and Blue) * Radio (Corresponds with Active, Recharge, DNA Scanner, and Self-Destruct Mode's colors) * Mental Transmission (Neon Lights - constantly changing color) Trivia *The Mental Transmission mode was inspired by Steven Universe's "Change Your Mind" episode. *Azmuth is afraid of the Mental-DNA Transmission mode. **He is also heavily intrigued and is confused on how the Omnitrix added such an abstract concept into a feature. Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Objects Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Galvan Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions Category:DNA Storage Devices